


Original Piece: A Love Like Theirs

by GalexyM



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexyM/pseuds/GalexyM
Summary: Ira finds shelter inside a cavern. A kind Orc has the same idea and something warm and soft forms between two souls going to the opposite sides of the world.





	Original Piece: A Love Like Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original piece I don't plan on doing much with. The idea sorta just formed one night and I got to writing.  
> Please enjoy my shameless smut and feel free to leave comments or ask questions.  
> \- Gal

The storms raged outside the caverns entrance. Even in her sleep Ira swore she could hear it. It had rained nonstop for the past five days and flooded all roads leading to the eastern and western towns. Flooded just about everything, for that matter.

Ira slept on the split floor of the cave with a small, concealed fire crackling nearby. She had used surrounding loose stones to block the light some. Thieves and slavers run rampant in these areas and she didn't want to give them any reason to invade her little hole in the wall. She shuffled when she heard what might have been footsteps. Her eyes caught the glistening of fire light on soaked skin and didn't hesitate to sit up on her knees, drawing her dagger from under her bedroll.

Hands lifted in defense and the Orc knelt in front of the fire, "Easy, easy. I mean you no harm."

Ira did not take him for his word. "Leave."

"The rain has turned to pellets of ice and just about cut me to ribbons. You would send an innocent Orc out to his death so easily?" He reached for his hips and relieved his belt of two hatchets, earning him a daring growl from Ira. "If I offer you my weapons will you allow me to stay?"

Ira studied him and gestured to drop them.

The Orc dropped the two weapons and then slid them over to her with his foot. "There. Will you please lower your weapons now?"

"I will do no such thing. Spin around for me." She ordered.

The Orc grit his jaw, but shrugged, doing as she said. When his back was turned she grabbed the hatchets and noticed the relaxed bow hung on his back.

"Your bow. Hand it over."

"Is this a mugging?" He said with some humor.

"The bow, or your going back outside to join those ice pellets." She growled. Ira hated being cross with strangers, especially if they were going to be spending time with her, but strangers meant danger. If he listened she would share her food as a peace offering.

"You can't be serious." He reached for the bow, but then stopped, his hands falling to his sides with a frustrated slap. "I don't even have any arrows. What would I do with it?"

"You can do plenty with a wooden rod like that. Hand it over."

The Orc growled, taking the bow out of it's quiver. He offered it over the small fire with a grunt, "Here."

"Good. Was that so hard?" Ira set the weapons behind her bedroll.

"Not hard, no. Pain in the ass? Yes." He gestured to the fire, "Do you mind if I have a seat with you?"

"Not at all. I have dried rabbit meat, if you would like some." She said, dropping the stern tone.

The Orc seemed puzzled as he took a seat. "I would appreciate anything you offer me."

Ira turned to the end of her bedroll and dug in to her leather bag. "I noticed you're carrying nothing, but weapons. Are you new to traveling?"

The Orc chuckled, "No. I've been traveling through these forests most of my life. I was out hunting with a few men from my clan and decided to follow an elk we had been tracking on my own when I got caught in this storm. I've taken shelter in whatever I could find."

Ira nodded and sympathized. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did you get the elk?" She offered a few pieces of dark, dried meat over the fire.

He grunted, "No. Lost that damned beast when everything flooded."

Ira bit in to a piece of meat, "And you weren't carrying any of your own possessions?"

The Orc blinked at her for a moment before cursing in Orkish and running to the cavern entrance. He sighed sheepishly when he returned, slapping the water off his soaked bag. "It's been days since I've been able to sleep well."

Ira smirked and waved a hand at him, "I understand. You needn't be embarrassed." She shamed herself, realizing she didn't even know his name, or he know hers. "I'm Ira of Regal, by the way."

The Orc glanced up from his bag, giving her a small smile. "You're a Regal maiden?"

"I don't know about maiden, but that is where I was raised."

"What is a lady of Regal doing out in the forests?"

Ira smirked, "Tell me your name first, stranger."

"Xureq of clan Urul." He propped a forearm on a bent knee, looking her over. "Now answer my question. It is rare to see Regal maidens in these parts. Your castles are far too pretty to leave without reason."

Ira shrugged, "They're alright. I prefer a life that's full of experiences instead. Though, I do miss the heated baths."

"You left for adventure?"

"I left because I was sick of the people and their stupid games. The forests have been kinder to me than they ever were."

Xureq smiled at that, sarcastically gesturing around them. "I can see the appeal."

Ira chuckled, and they were silent with each other for a while, before Ira turned her gaze to the fire.

"Are you a lady?" He asked suddenly.

Ira roused a brow at him before looking down at her body. "Do I appear masculine?"

He chuckled this time. "You know what I mean."

Ira smirked, thinking over her response. "If I was I'm not anymore."

"If it makes you feel better I'm not a lady either." He shrugged.

Ira laughed, the corners of her eyes wrinkling, causing Xureq's to do that same as they shared laughter with each other. 

They spent hours conversing before they both admitted exhaustion. They fell asleep with only the minor anxiety the other might slit their throat in their sleep.

When awake they moved to the entrance of the cavern and heaved heavy sighs of defeat to see the sleet and rain had to turned to snow and ice. Neither of them would be leaving today. The day was spent eating, napping and talking about their families and homelands. Ira went to sleep with sore cheeks from smiling so much. Xureq wouldn't admit it, but he did as well.

Days went by while the wilderness around them raged and mercilessly heaved ice and snow on their plans. The only thing they were able to do was hunt for food and search for dry wood for their fires. Each took turns doing both. One would care for the fire while the other would hunt and rip bark and dried branches off of trees. Biggest thing either of them brought back was a rather fat raccoon. It was enough for a while, however.

Xureq and Ira had become close, despite their first interaction and Ira had given him back every single one of his weapons without a second thought. They spent time next to each other by the fire, sharing jokes and stories and small touches. Being as deprived of physical touch as Ira was each small token of affection from him, whether innocent or not, made her tingle and squirm. Realizing where things might be leading Ira volunteered more often to venture out in to the forests. Ira would come back and hang her wet, snow covered clothes over dry stones and sit in front of the fire in thin layers. She had become comfortable enough with Xureq to do this. He would do the same and neither of them were disrespectful enough to stare when the other would notice. When heads were turned eyes would linger and slide along exposed, chilled skin.

The snow began to melt one afternoon and they went opposite ways to see which road was free. One road was deeply buried in snow and the other had become a rapid, wide stream of water. Xureq knew that if either of them tried to cross they could be swept away, let alone get hurt by whatever was already being swept away by the current. They groaned in frustration at their findings. Ira picked up a stone and threw it as hard as she could. "Fucks sake. We're never going to get out of here," she growled.

"Hermit life inside a cave isn't so bad." Xureq shrugged.

"You know many hermits?"

Xureq looked out to the snowy tundra, thinking for a moment before turning back to Ira. "No."

Ira gave his chest a shove, smiling a little. "You are a pain in my side, you know that?"

He grinned, "I have been called worse things." Xureq gestured with his head towards the forest. "Want me to take over hunting for today?"

Ira shook her head, knowing she could use the emotional outlet that was hunting. "No, I got it. But, I did see a fallen tree down the way I came. Mind chopping some of it off for the fire?"

Xureq agreed and they went their separate ways again. It wasn't until late that Ira got back, starved and chilled to the bone. She heaved the small wolfs body in to the cave entrance and rolled her shoulders. For such a small creature it sure was heavy. Ira opened her mouth to call for Xureq's help when she heard the distinct sound of heavy breathing and an odd rustling of soft struggling. Ira drew her weapon and crouched slightly, hugging the edge of the wall. As she peeked around the corner her heart raced and body shivered. Her limbs were so cold she would be no use in a physical altercation.

Xureq was covered all the way up to his chest in his furs, hips rolling towards the ceiling and faced contorted in what seemed like agony. Was he injured? A rapid motion between his legs spoke the truth to Ira quickly. Ira flushed, her face and chest burning up instantly. She knew what he was doing. She was no fool. But to be doing it when she could arrive back at the cave at any moment... What did that mean? Did he want to get caught? Or perhaps he was asleep? Xureq lifted something to his mouth and groaned, his movements stuttering. Ira nearly dropped her dagger. Xureq held her smalls in his hand, pressing them to his mouth and inhaling deeply through his nose. Ira was outraged and embarrassed and anxious. Her first instinct was to feel embarrassed that they were indeed dirty. As in days dirty. The kind of dirty where maidens shove them to the bottom of the bag, wrapped in something slightly cleaner to avoid detection. Had he dug in her bag to retrieve them? Ira's second instinct was to feel outrage that he would betray her trust and disrespect her so boldly. And to go through her belongings without consent on top of it? Lastly, Ira felt anxiety about how to approach the situation. Should she wait till he was finished, steal them back and leave at her first chance? What kind of man would do something like this? What kind of man was Xureq, really? She had only known him for the better part of a week. For all she knew he could be a thief or rapist or slaver. He could have lied about all of it. Ira was on the verge of launching herself at him and demanding answers when he began whispering in Orkish. She couldn't make out any of it, except her name. His words ground out of his tusked mouth like a prayer and it sent tingles all the way down her spine, where it pooled between her legs. Ira swallowed and stepped back behind the corner. What should she do? He was only an Orc, after all. How bad could he be?

"Ira..."

Ira froze, her stomach knotting instantly. She swallowed heavily as she leaned forward to peak. He hadn't seen her yet, thankfully. Just more mumbling. Should she...? Should she just let him catch her watching? It would only be fair. She spends all day chasing this wolf for them only to find he had been taking his owns pleasure from her smalls? The idea settled itself inside her stomach like stone. Ira gave no second thought as she sheathed her dagger and stepped in to the light of the fire. Her heart was racing, her skin burning, her face and neck blotched with her flush. She presumed she looked as ragged as Xureq. Ira stood there for a long time, glancing between his groin to his face, not very sure where to look in the first place. Should she say something? He wasn't noticing her. Ira licked her lips and felt saliva pool in her mouth as she tried to make out the shape of him through the furs. She'd heard rumors that Orcs were well endowed. Ira secretly hoped it was true. Would it be so wrong to ask to see for herself? It would be harmless. She was simply curious and it was the least he could do after everything. Gods, Ira wanted to see it so badly. She had had partners before, but none of them got her blood boiling like this before. Ira's core ached in a way she couldn't describe. Her breath shuddered as she thought about what it would feel like to sheath him inside her warm body. She could envision the way his face would shift and shatter as she brought him to orgasm. The way her body would shiver and collapse around him as she was brought to her own. Gods help her, she wanted to fuck this Orc that very instant. Ira neared him quietly and slowly, getting down on her knees next to him. As Ira drew breath to speak he finally noticed her.

His eyes fluttered and then shot open like a spooked animal. The first thing he did was sit up, pulling the furs in to a pile over his groin. The second was to realize he was holding her panties and awkwardly fumble for words. "Ira--You're--I didn't think--These aren't--I wasn't--I would never--."

Ira put a cold hand on his chest and inched closer. "Those are my panties, aren't they?"

Xureq swallowed and glanced at her dagger, "Th-They are..."

"What were you doing with them against your mouth?" Ira said so quietly it was almost just a growl.

Xureq shuffled uncomfortably, "Nothing. I swear I wasn't--." Ira gave him a look of impatience and he halted even breathing in the same sentence. "I wanted to taste and smell you."

Ira's body bloomed with extreme aching need and heat. She pulled the panties from him and threw them on to her bedroll. "And you didn't think to just ask for it?"

Xureq blinked for a moment. "Wh--? Well, no... I wasn't certain if you were interested."

"And you didn't think to just ask about that either?" Ira said, tilting her head slightly in mock frustration.

Xureq shifted uncomfortably again. "No."

Ira began pulling at the bone buttons of her clothes, never breaking eye contact. With each pull and release of the buttons Xureq's breathing became more and more shallow, his eyes growing darker and darker. Ira reveled in his reaction. Did he really want her? Ira pulled off her thick winter jacket, revealing her thinner layers. Xureq could see the rolls of her stomach and the shape of her breasts and it made them both shiver. Did he really want all of her? With the ease of practiced movements Ira removed two layers at once, exposing her final layer. Her thick arms were blessed with heavy layers of fat that gave her a round, soft appeal despite their strength. Ira set all of her clothes to the side and tucked the necklace decorated with her family crest inside the pile. Ira watched with eager happiness as Xureq eyed her like a beast in heat.

He licked his lips and lifted a hand from the furs, but stopped. "My lady--."

"Don't." Ira slid a hand softly up to his neck and leaned forward, her lips ghosting his. "You have never referred to me with such a title before. Don't start now."

Xureq's eyes fluttered closed as her lips brushed against his as she spoke. He nodded and placed a heavy hand on her leg.

Ira and Xureq were lost to everything but pleasure as they kissed the first time. Lips chapped, but plush and warm and slick with saliva. Ira pulled back, staring at him hungrily.

"I have to ask," Xureq breathed, "are you sure this is what you want?"

Ira smirked and snaked her hand down to his stomach, resting it their lightly. "This?"

Xureq tensed and his hand nearly went for hers. "Yes," he whispered.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ira instead grabbed his hand and put it on her chest, slowly sliding it down to one of her breasts. The feeling of his hand on her, even through fabric, made her skin rise in goosebumps and nipple harden.

Xureq's chin lifted and he inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "Gods, yes."

"What would you do to me?" She whispered back.

He shuddered as he squeezed her, drawing out a pleased sigh from Ira. "I would devour you alive."

Ira took his lips with hers without a thought. The idea of his tusked mouth on her, devouring her as he stated, made her mind spin. Hands greedily gripped and roamed chilled and scalding skin. Ira released a heady moan as his hand slipped under her shirt and groped at her bare breast. A wet, hot tongue invaded her gaped mouth and she was forced to grip his shoulders as the worlds axis tilted slowly. Xureq let them fall back on to his bedroll and slid both hands under her shirt to grope both of her breasts. Ira moaned in to his mouth, her groin unbearably aching and wet already. "What would you do after you devour me," Ira asked breathlessly.

"I would bury everything I am inside of you." He panted against her lips.

Ira shivered, his thumbs stroking her nipples. "I would ask for nothing more."

Xureq cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her on top of him with the other on her hip.

Ira straddled his groin, not quite able to feel anything through the layers of furs. "If I'm ever too heavy or I'm hurting you just let me know," Ira said sitting up straight.

Xureq seemed distracted by the sight of her hardened nipples. "Same goes for you, princess." He smiled darkly when Ira sighed softly at the feeling of his hands climbing up her stomach to cup her breasts greedily.

Ira ignored his pet name for her and pressed her hips deeply on to him, finally feeling something very warm and pulsing against one of her thighs. They both sighed and rolled against each other. "You're big."

"I'm as big as you are beautiful," he grinned, pinching her nipples.

Ira breathed a laugh. "Are you trying to turn me to sugar?" She rolled her hips again and bit her lip when his eyelids dropped heavily and his lips parted just slightly. He was definitely enjoying himself.

"You are already sweet enough of a woman. Turning you to sugar would be pointless." His cock throbbed against her thigh.

Ira leaned down and kissed one of his tusks, then the corner of his mouth. "I want to feel you." Without hesitation Xureq reached between them, Ira sitting up and then backing up to give him room. He pushed the blankets down and with the other hand pulled his painfully hard cock out to show it off you. He gave her thigh a few slaps with it and grinned as Ira bit her lip again, sighing wantonly.

"Do you like it?" He growled.

Ira reached down and rubbed the tip of her finger around his urethra, making him shiver, then brought the finger up to see. Rubbing her fingers together and then parting them she giggled at the string of precum. "My panties must have gotten you very excited."

"Not nearly as excited as you're getting me right now." He grabbed her hand and pulled it down to his cock, her fingers wrapping around his length. As Ira began stroking his cock she leaned to the side and ground herself against his thick, muscular thigh. It wasn't long before they were panting heavily, breathy moans escaping parted lips. Xureq's head slowly rested on his bedroll, his chin tilted upwards and his body beginning to roll and spasm with her rhythm. He looked absolutely wrecked with pleasure and Ira wanted nothing more than to hear him scream as he spent everything he had in her hand or all across his own stomach and chest. But, he suddenly stopped her, his body shivering. "Stop. Not yet." He relaxed, his body still slightly trembling. "Please, not yet."

Ira smiled sweetly, rubbing her thumb over his urethra again and groaned when he moaned in frustration. She brought her thumb to her lips to taste him. Bitter and salty, but not awful. His eyes opened with her thumb still at her mouth and he moaned again.

"Don't be cruel, I asked to taste you first." He panted.

"I heard no 'firsts'. And you already got a taste, remember?" She said wickedly, pointing to her tossed panties.

Xureq grew noticeably flustered and his cock bounced. "I do." He swallowed and glanced at her crotch, "May I taste you now?" Ira nodded and stood up removing her layers till she wore only her last pair of clean smalls and shirt. Xureq growled and reached for her, "Your ancestors shall regret the day they created something so fine."

Ira slapped him away and grinned, blushing like a mad woman. "They will learn to forgive me, seeing what you're carrying around and all." Ira bit her bottom lip as her thumbs slipped under the rims of her smalls and slowly pulled them down, inch by slow inch. Her heart raced and pussy throbbed when Xureq's whole body went ridged and he sat up. His hand snaked around the back of her thigh, pulling her closer. Ira pulled the front of her panties down, revealing just how wet she was.

Xureq growled, a deep purring noise in his chest, and he looked up at her with heavy lids. "You are divine," his voice was so low it was almost mistaken for a purr. He placed a light kiss on her thigh, then gave the soft skin a small nip. "How are you so impossibly wet already?"

Ira let the panties drop, where they getting caught on his hand behind her leg. "I may have stood around the corner and watched for a few moments." She shivered as his other hand crept up the inside of her thigh. "And I am not the only divine one in this cavern, Xureq."

He twirled a string of her excitement around his fingers, before pulling away and tasting it. The second it touched his tongue his eyes closed and a droplet of precum fell from his cock. Fingers pulled away from his lips and his eyes opened again, a starved hunger burning in his eyes. Xureq said nothing as he moved closer, while pulling her even more so. One arm twisted to lift her stomach out of the way, fingers spreading to reveal her plush and swollen lips, while the other held her still.

Ira gasped as he gave her a kiss, gripping on to his hair for support. "Xureq--," she began to protest. Her legs spasmed as his tongue dipped deeply, tasting her.

Xureq pulled away, a string of her clinging to his beard and a dark grin on his face. "Yes?"

"At least let me lay down. I would hate to fall a gentleman kind enough to please me." She panted.

Xureq released her and moved towards the fire to give her the bedroll. While Ira was situating herself Xureq did not let her rest, his hands roaming her thighs and his eyes eating her alive. "I hold no responsibility for what I am about to do to you now that I have you where I want you." Ira felt a wave of panic and began to sit up, but his hands pushed her back down softly as he settled between her legs.

"You still think I might hurt you, princess?"

Ira leaned back on her elbows, giving him a well earned, stern look. "Ira," she corrected. "And now would be the perfect time to do it. Being naked and vulnerable."

Xureq kissed the insides of her thighs, rumbling an agreement. His kisses climbed till they met the top of her sex. Fingers spread again and he gave her clit a deep kiss.

Ira tensed and held the pleased, soft noises inside herself. His motions were slow and random, exploring her and learning what made her roll, tense and spasm. Ira was light headed and breathing heavily, her eyes closed by the time he started an actual rhythm. She laid back in the bedroll, relishing in the scent of him that came from it, and her hands unconsciously found his hair. Ira's hips rolled to match the rhythm, noises escaping.

Xureq pulled away for a breath, "May I use my fingers inside you?"

Ira nodded furiously, her fingers moving down to her entrance and pushing apart the lips there. "Please."

Xureq rubbed a finger over her entrance, teasing and chuckled. "You are pink and red all over." His tongue licked from one end to the other, "And rich and thick like cake."

Ira became frustrated with all his talking when all she could tolerate right now was his mouth on her pussy. "Xureq, please stop talking about food and eat me."

Xureq slid a finger inside slowly, watching her for any pain or discomfort. "Yes, my princess."

Ira grit her jaw, not even having the patience to correct him again. She sighed in relief when his tongue was on her again, his finger moving slowly. It was sadly quite a while before she was back to where she once was. Now stuffed with two or three fingers and her world spinning in ecstasy she gripped to his hair and moaned obscene things.

Xureq's fingers curled upwards and he thrust up in to a spot that had Ira gasping desperately for breath, while his tongue took a break. "Are you enjoying this, Ira?"

Ira nodded, one hand releasing his hair to grip the bedroll under her. "Oh gods, please don't stop. Don't--." She held her breath, his pace and pressure increasing. Her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she trembled.

Xureq purred, kissing her thighs. "Are you going to cum, my princess?"

Ira struggled to grunt, tears forming in her eyes as her excitement pooled under her butt and in his palm.

"If you get any more wet I'm afraid you might flood the cavern." He teased.

Ira cried out, her body on the edge, but just not getting enough to tip over. "I'm so fucking close! Please!"

Xureq chuckled and his lips wrapped around her swollen clit. His tongue went to work, his jaw sore and cramping, but gods if this wasn't worth it. He loved seeing her so vulnerable and desperate for his attention. Xureq was on the verge of taking another break when it finally happened.

Ira made no noise leading up to her orgasm. She was so focused on cumming she didn't think to. Ira gasped, something small, that turned in to a broken cry, her hands pulling at his hair to keep him there as her body seized. Ira barely took notice of the tears that slipped across her temples or the way Xureq's lips curled in a satisfied grin. She whined when he gave her one last lick from end to end, before relaxing in to his bedroll. Her fingers pulled out of his hair, smoothing it out softly.

"Did you enjoy that, my princess?" He said, taking her hand to give it a kiss.

Ira hummed and held his hand. She was too exhausted to really give him an answer.

"Are you able to continue?" He purred, kissing her belly.

Ira thought for a moment before smiling and nodding.

He sat up and leaned forward, keeping his fingers inside her. "Is that a yes?"

Ira grinned giddily and cupped his face, "Yes, please."

Xureq kissed her lips, something sweet and deep, before his lips found her neck and his fingers started moving again.

Ira gasped, feeling extremely sensitive, but not uncomfortable. She clung to him, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him close against her. "Xureq, for the gods’ sake."

Xureq sucked on her neck and growled, making her shiver and squeeze around him.

Ira felt the pool of fluids underneath her get bigger as he fucked her with his large fingers. She flushed and grunted, "Please."

He bit her ear lobe, "Yes, princess?"

"Please--," she spasmed when he sucked her ear lobe in to his mouth. "Please, fuck me."

Xureq noticeably tensed for a moment. He pulled back, eyeing her over before ending at her pussy, his fingers withdrawing slowly. "You sure, princess?"

She made sure to look him dead in his blown out eyes, "Yes, Xureq." Ira parted her lips, "Please."

Xureq swallowed hard, looking down at her splayed pussy and stroking his cock with his slick coated hand. Xureq shuddered and muttered something in Orkish, his cock dripping with precum. He shook his head in disbelief as he lined himself to her entrance. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

Ira grinned. "Is it a good dream?"

He smirked, "The best dream I've had in all my life." He grit his jaw before adding, "Last chance, Ira."

Ira bit her lip as her legs tightened around his hips and pulled him forward a few inches, pushing him against her entrance.

Xureq spasmed, jerking forward and his head popped inside suddenly. He instantly froze, checking to make sure he hadn’t hurt Ira. Though her body tensed like his, she seemed unhurt. If anything she was more responsive than he was to the pleasure.

She released her lip, gritting her jaw instead and pulled him even closer. Ira was so tight and so full, but the slight discomfort was drowned out. Ira was starved for all of him. When the pain was no longer ignorable she hissed and pushed against his chest, and he pulled back. “I think that’s about as deep as you can go for now.”

Xureq seemed lost for words or a sense of reality. He hadn’t said a word, or taken a breath since he first entered her.

Ira sat up on her elbows and reached for him, placing a hand on his chest. “Xure--.”

“I just need a moment.” He growled, shuffling slowly so that he leaned over her. His thick arms pillared themselves on either side of her head.

Ira laid back and pushed a braided piece of hair behind the tip of his pointed ear. “Take all the time you need.”

Xureq held her hand against his lips and kissed her wrist, breathing deeply. “I must apologize, princess, this is just so unexpected. I may not last as long as your previous partners.”  
“My previous partners were all drunken and spoiled piss ants. You’ve done a lot more than most of them ever have.” Ira chuckled, running a finger along his bottom lip and testing the sharpness of his tusks. She wanted to tell him just how much he has done for her just in the last few days. All the joy they shared and trust he kept in her not to slit his throat in his sleep and support him as an equal. So much of that she hadn’t ever expected from a stranger. Nevertheless, a stranger orc.

Xureq smiled, but his eyes were mournful. “You deserve better than spoiled and drunken piss ants, my princess.”

“I think so too,” she grinned, playing with a loose lock of his hair. Her heart warmed and raced at the shared gaze. Was he thinking the same things she was? Where was this night going to take the rest of their journey? Would they pretend it didn’t happen? Would they go their separate ways like they had planned? Would he follow her or go back to his clan? Ira realized everything she had been neglecting in her excitement.

Xureq stopped her thoughts with a kiss that took her breath away. His fingers slid in to her hair while the other hand held himself up. Xureq pulled his hips back slowly, his eyes rolling before closing.

Ira clung to him as he pushed back forward, his cock forcing her full all over again. She was still so sensitive and it was almost too much stimulation. But, gods be damned, if it wasn’t worth it just to see the look on Xureq’s face. He was spasming and shivering all over to a controlled pace. Ira was sure that if he wasn’t such a gentleman he would have had her roughly and very quickly. Based on his previous actions she knew better. She used the strength in her legs to pull him in a little rougher and groaned, biting him with her nails.

Xureq growled unnaturally and crooned in to her neck, breathing in her hair. “Slowly, my princess.”

Ira’s fingers slid in his hair and she kissed his neck before saying, “We have had it your way. Now let’s do things my way.” A hand abandoned his torso for his rear and pulled him deeper. “A little faster.”

Xureq shook his head, “I do not think--.” He moaned when Ira rolled her hips backward and then forward. “Gods damn you.” He held her hips still with a powerful hand. “I am trying to make this last.”

Ira felt pity for the poor orc. He was honestly trying to get her his best, and here she was, trying to tease him. She nodded, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

He sighed in relief. “Had you not caught me when I already nearly at my end we might have been able to do things your way.”

Ira grinned and gave his rear a squeeze, “Had you waited for the owner of those panties to get back all of this might have gone differently.” She softened. “But, I am glad things turned out the way they have so far.”

Xureq smiled, “As am I.” He breathed deeply and looked her naked form over slowly before exhaling, “You have no idea.”

Fingers traced over his thick skin, “Oh, I think I do.”

Xureq shook his head and grinned, “You are an impossible delight.” He kissed her again and began moving. They shared breath and moans and hands roamed and clung to each other in slow and tender passion. Xureq struggled to stay above the need for release for as long as he could, but she was so tight and beautiful. The noises she made were desperate and so soft to the ears he barely heard them over his own pulse and breathing. He wanted her to enjoy as much as she could, he wasn’t sure if he would ever have another chance at pleasing her like this. Though, he would give anything for it. He would savor every touch and noise with her. It would be something he would remember for all his life, he knew this. Would she keep him if she asked? Would she join his clan if offered? Would his clan approve? Xureq buried his nose in her neck and took in her scent and shuddered. His tusks found her soft skin and he bit in to her. Her pussy clenched and sent his mind tumbling. He lost the skin of her neck and moved to shoulder. His hips thrashed and began pounding in to her at shallow, but hard thrusts. Xureq turned to watch for signs of pain or discomfort. But, she seemed just as lost as Xureq.  
And she was. Ira clung to his sweat slicked back and gasped with every breath. She thought she might pass out or lose her mind from the pleasure Xureq was forcing in to her. Never had any of her lovers taken her in such a rough way, and enjoyed it. The tears appeared in her eyes again and she grunted, goosebumps forming. No thoughts were allowed in to her mind, for the only thing she wanted was in her arms and hammering away at her pussy. Ira wanted to hold on to this moment forever. She didn’t care if it was in some dank, cold cavern in the middle of a drowned out forest. This was the freest and most happy she had ever felt in her whole life. She didn’t want it to end. Ira turned her head to look at him and found he was looking right back, his tusks buried in her skin, but not drawing blood or pain. Her hand cradled his cheek.

Xureq growled, the sound vibrating in his chest like the purr of a great beast and he kissed her roughly. He was at his end and he had found it happily. Xureq hoped she had found happiness as well. He broke the kiss to hang his head and grip her shoulder with his tusks. Later her realized that gripping your lovers neck or shoulder while you climax is not something that humans do each other typically. It also did not hold the same symbolism, culturally. It lacked that entirely. It was something you did to suppress cries or cause painful bliss. Xureq was reluctant to share it’s true meaning for a long time. When Xureq’s thrusted deeply the last few times Ira cried out and curled her fingers in to his hair, her teeth biting in to his ear tip. Realizing that may have been a mistake he pulled out, his seed landing on her belly. He spent the last seconds of his orgasm kissing her chest and breathing Orkish compliments and confessions. If only she knew. If only she knew everything. Ira pet his hair and kissed his head tenderly. They only ever pulled away to wipe off his dick and clean her up.

Rough hands traced soft and slick skin till sweat turned to chill and was then curried in furs. Then kisses and cuddling embraces were exchanged until sleep took them.

Xureq woke first and held her against him, breathing in the smell of her hair and skin. When she joined him in consciousness they were reluctant to leave the comfort of the furs. So they didn’t until the warmth of the afternoon sun forced them out. Ira went to her roll and bag to pull out something clean. “Can you throw me my clean smalls please?”

Xureq searched for her smalls. He pulled at the pieces of her pile from the night before and instead found her necklace. He studied the crest and a feeling of warmth and pride rose in his chest as his thumb stretched across the smooth metal.

“Xureq?”

He chuckled, “Apologies, my princess.” He continued his search, returning the pile and the crest to their place.

Ira caught her smalls when he threw them to her and also managed to catch his smile. “Thank you… Are you alright?” Ira glanced to the pile behind him containing her crest and fear rose to her heart, freezing it over. What would he do if he knew?

“I’m happier than I have ever been, Ira.” He said, getting dressed. Xureq didn’t say anything else until the were the entrance to the cave and there was a dead wolf to greet them. Ira laughed and took care of it completely while she explained it’s story.

They spent two days in the cavern, making love and sharing moments of pure bliss and tender intimacy until the roads had dried enough for them to pass. But, neither of them wanted to. Ira’s heart broke as she gave him his crest and promised to return the same time the next year and if he was there she would stay this time.

Xureq took the crest and in return gave her his bow and the arrows he had crafted himself. He swore to return the next year and give her the world if he was what he wanted.

A year later Xureq arrived at the cavern and it was empty. He stayed for weeks before deciding to leave, only to get caught in the floods again. Upon waking one morning he heard a loud snapping sound at the cave entrance. He went to the entrance and found a broken arrow head and the stem not too far away. Had someone been hunting? Xureq searched the horizon and found no hunter, but a fisherman. She sat in a orkish crafted canoe, approaching the entrance quickly. He was running in to the water before she could protest. She laugh uncontrollably as he physically pulled her to shore and she leapt out of the boat in to his arms, tipping the canoe and all of its contents over in to the water. They enjoyed weeks inside the cavern thanks to the bags of food Ira had received from Xureq’s clan. She had gone to his village when she saw that the roads were impossible to pass, only to find that he had left long before she got there. They wasted no time giving her a canoe, food and supplies for her journey across the flooded flat lands.

Days were spent together as the sun melted the snow and dried the earth. They made love more times in those days than either of them ever have with other partners put together. By the time things were dry enough they had set on what they wanted to do. Ira would be true to her word and so would Xureq. She would stay and work for his people with their blessing and he would give her everything and anything she ever wanted.

They hunted together every spring and would camp inside the cavern. They raised three strong halflings and they each took care of their parents until Ira passed away first. Being an Orkish custom Xureq was prepared to join her in the afterlife. His skin was cleaned and painted and adorned in his armor and pieces of their lives together everyday. When the spring floods came he passed away and was sent down the melted rapids in an orkish canoe and lit afire like Ira had. All those that passed the cavern and knew of their story would pray for love like theirs at the entrance, but none dared enter. Natives noticed that herds of elk made the cavern their home each spring for many years afterwards.

Regal heard of their story and erased princess Netira’s name from history, but theirs was not one that mattered. What had mattered was the people that meant the world to Xureq and Ira always would. 

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed on the ending because they always make me sad. I might do more with it if I ever grow a pair.  
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what ya thought.  
> \- Gal <3


End file.
